tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief
"The Queen and the Thief" is the seventh episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor, and Norman Burton as Joe Atkinson. It was directed by Jack Arnold with a teleplay written by Bruce Shelly. It first aired on CBS on Friday, October 28th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * There are a total of six credited cast members in this episode. Four are male cast members and two are female cast members. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman directed by Jack Arnold. * This is the second episode of Wonder Woman written by Bruce Shelly. AHe writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman". His next episode is "Light-fingered lady". Quotes * Joe Atkinson: Why has every crisis since World War Two happen right in the middle of my beauty sleep? * Diana Prince: Hmm. * Steve Trevor: You're not getting too old for this, are you, Joe? * Joe Atkinson: I was too old for this before either one of you were born. .... * Diana Prince: Evan Robley has stolen just about everything from everybody. hands her a cup of coffee Thank you, Steve. * Steve Trevor: If there were a thieves hall of fame, Evan Robley would be a charter member. .... * Steve Trevor: the Malakarian reception on a TV screen Wonder Woman would have loved this. * Diana Prince: Oh Steve, she's... she's probably seen it all before. With the original cast. .... * Evan Robley: No one as lovely as you should be serving tea. * Diana Prince: Oh, it's my privilege, sir. Will that be all? * Evan Robley: Certainly not. I intend to order everything in cousin Kathryn's royal kitchen. .... * Evan Robley: A wonderful country, America. It's servants are more beautiful than some of my Royal cousins. .... * Evan Robley: Well, as you undoubtedly know, stealing is the only work I am trained to do. And may I say, that none of my other professional endeavors have introduced me to such a charming investigator. .... * Ambassador Orrick: Look after your health. * Evan Robley: How very thoughtful, thank you. * Ambassador Orrick: An immediate change of climate is a prescription that should do wonders for your longevity. * Evan Robley: Color me vanished. See also External Links Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified